Us Against the World
by BlueThief
Summary: Because he needs love and protection—or ten things they love about him.


**Note:** I wasn't sure if I should post this under Vinsmoke AU or not and then decided that nope, this one is about Strawhats' relationship with Sanji and I wrote this like months/year ago when the current arc was beginning to set out and yes, I think there are repetitions, but you'll see. Any kind of comment, review, feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Hope you enjoy this oneshot for Sanji's birthday.. ^^,

* * *

 **His love for cooking and food.**

There wasn't a day that they went without delicious food or drinks. But if they did, he always had more under his sleeve. They always wondered where he got it from, as their captain usually ate everything unless it was secluded from his bottomless stomach really well.

But no matter what, they loved everything he made. Every time one was in the kitchen, each turning their positions – especially after promising to not disturb him from his work – they could see the way his lips turned up in a smile when he preparing a dessert. The way he was quietly humming along, completely forgetting of his surroundings was what made them want to watch him more and longer.

There were moments when even their captain wanted to be in the kitchen and despite his protest, he couldn't make him leave. At the beginning, he was cautious as he knew food could be eaten even right under his nose, but slowly he stopped paying attention. He focused on making food and his captain was seen smiling. He knew how much he loved cooking and he made sure to protect it.

 **His fear of losing his friends.**

They usually laughed when they were together and had no problems sailing on the sea. Then there were moments when they were either attacked by marines or other pirates. Everyone could protect themselves enough after all, they spent two years training away from each other.

But even then, something could go wrong and one was in danger from the enemy. And he wasted no time to go to their aid and help them. He cared for them and he didn't want to lose any of them. Not even the swordsman, with whom he most of the time argues over useless things. All of them became special people that he didn't want to lose.

 **His protectiveness over them.**

He knew that if he resisted, his crewmates will end up in trouble—worst case scenario; killed in front of him. He didn't want that.

He remembered when he wanted to protect his captain and his crewmate, but was hit into unconsciousness after arguing with Zoro. He shivered at the memory, when he woke up and saw him standing like a statue in a pool of blood that definitely belonged to him. Everyone was safe and well, including him, but at the price of another.

When they were followed and outnumbered at that, he knew this was his chance to protect them. And he did protect them.

They weren't angry and neither were they sad. If anything they were worried as they knew it was for them and no matter what everyone was telling them, they were going to save him. If he could save them by going with his enemy, they could get him back from the enemy as well.

 **His dream.**

" _Have you heard of All Blue?"_

His face was filled with brightness that could lighten even the darkest corners of the world. The way it lit up whenever someone asked about his dream and the way he talked about it was the moment they all loved.

He told them stories; different stories of the sea where all four seas blend into one. And all the while he talked, he didn't realize that the rest of the crew stopped what they were doing and joined in listening. It wasn't many times they heard him talk about All Blue, but when he did, they made sure there were no interruptions.

 **His family.**

They didn't know his family, though their archaeologist became suspicious in time. She never asked him directly or approached him, just waited to see if he will speak on his own, share his real heritage or try to hide it and act like nothing was wrong.

Even though they didn't know about his real family, they knew of his foster family where they always argued and fought each other. They knew he was on the edge every time the News Coo approached the ship from the sky. They knew of his small fear of receiving letter of the death of Zeff.

Whenever that time came, the youngest member of the crew would often ask him questions of All Blue, to change his thoughts, or of the men that he was raised with on the sea along with the infamous Red Leg Pirate.

 **His understanding.**

They always clashed. No one knew why and neither did they mind anymore as they brushed it off as a 'sibling love-hate relationship'. He couldn't really blame them to come up with this thought as they were born only few months apart. Yet there were moments when they were sitting together, drinking and talking of their fights before they joined their captain on his journey to reach their dreams.

When they talked, they always listened to each other, waiting for the other to say what he wanted to say before he commented or replied. They weren't disrespectful towards each other and they understood when they spoke of their past and moments they didn't want anyone else to know about.

He knew about his childhood friend, who died.

He knew about the island he spent on with Zeff when he was a child.

And they never teased each other or gave remarks for that. He understood the pain.

 **His way of showing care for others.**

There weren't many times that anyone got sick or lost an appetite because they remembered something. But when someone refused to eat, he became worried and they could all see him sneak out of the kitchen with a plate, bowl or drink. They smiled at each other, leaving the member to their cook as he always knew the way to bring them back to themselves.

He approached them in quiet and slow way, making his presence known before he sat beside and spoke. He hated to sneak behind them without a word and surprise them. He didn't want to see something they never wished for anyone to see as he knew it might be their personal moment.

And sometimes, he only approached them in silence, put the food or drink down and leave when he knew they weren't up for talking. He had that special aura around him and knowledge for others wanting to talk to him and for him to know when they do and when they don't wish to talk. He respected their privacy and that was something they all loved about him.

 **His love and need to learn of more dishes from different islands.**

" _Do you mind if I go check on some dishes while we're here?"_

Was his usual question before he left with someone accompanying him. Whenever there was a chance to spend more time without any interference, he would use his time to check on dishes and ask about the tips at nearest restaurant or food stall.

The way his eyes would brighten and smile, like he heard the biggest secret, would always calm and relax them. They would often change with the other—one time the captain would go, other time the other. Seeing their cook and their friend smile over a simple thing like recipes and secret dishes would brighten their day.

They never wanted to lose that smile and would never forgive anyone if they tried to take it away, even if they were his biological family.

 **His way of looking after them.**

His way of looking after them was always different. He argued with some and flattered the others, but they all had the same meaning. He never disrespected anyone. He kept the secrets they told him and comforted them in any way he could to help them. He hated the look of sadness, guilt and regret on their faces and he never wanted for them to feel that way.

So he made their favourite dish. Be it meat or just a simple honey tea, it always tasted different than the time before. They always wondered and were glad, happy that they could have someone like him on the ship. And even when their whole world was against them, he was always there, protecting their backs and dreams with his own.

Whenever they wanted to repay him back, he always acted oblivious despite knowing what they talked about. So they stopped confronting him straight and just made those small tasks that could help him. The last thing they wanted to see was for his smile to disappear.

 **His way of showing his love.**

His love for his new family was the same. He loved those small and short moments when they were spending their evenings under the warm summer night in the middle of the sea and watched the stars and talk about meaningless things. He always made sure to prepare enough food and drinks to join them and they loved and appreciated him for that.

And then there were moments when he argued and words were exchanged that no one could take back, not even time. Yet even then, they could see the pain behind those dark eyes before he left, wanting to be alone. But they didn't want him to be alone. Because when you are alone, you think of all the things you have done and you overthink and overthinking leads to those quiet, small voices in your head to make appearance and make it worse.

He forgave without their notice, yet they would know when he would prepare their favourite dish.

His love for them was different for each separately, but same for all of them.

* * *

There was a long silence. All eyes were fixed on the blond cook, who tried to avert their gazes in any way possible, but to no avail, until he found more interest in his shoes. He didn't wish to meet them under this situation.

"You're an idiot." The swordsman spoke.

He didn't find any remark to say back.

There was silence once again before his quiet voice was barely heard. "I understand if you don't want me back in the crew after I left li—"

"Do you have any new recipes?" His captain overtook him, catching the blond off guard and making him raise his head, his eyes wide.

"Luffy," The navigator sighed. "You can't just ask him about food." She shook with head and looked at the cook. "How could you just smile and say that?" Her eyes teared up. "Why would you leave everything and go to place that hurts you? We could protect you."

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, hating himself for making her cry. That was the last thing he wanted, but before he could say another word, he felt pair of arms embrace him and his legs couldn't support his weight anymore.

He fell on his knees, frozen and unknowing what to do. One by one, everyone joined except for the swordsman, who smirked at the expression, but was soon pulled in by the captain. He closed his eyes, not wanting for them to see him weak. He wanted to appear strong and only break when he was alone. Yet his shaking body already spoke his inner thoughts as the embrace only tightened, quiet laughter soon filling the deck of their ship.

"You know, Sanji," The captain spoke, his smile ever so wide. "You can always count on us even if the whole world is against you."


End file.
